Red Roses
by LinneaFox
Summary: What if you got red roses delivered to your house? Rating might change. Dedicated to my dear friend "hiseask17". Summary sucks, I know.
1. Prologue

I do not own Bleach. All rights goes to Kubo Tite-sama.

English is not my first language, so I'd be grateful if you would help me with wrong spellings. Just PM me ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Your name is Tsuki Rinea (Last name - First name), and you are 18.  
>You live by yourself in a house in Kyoto, Japan.<br>Your parents died not long ago, but they left you a fortune.  
>You don't go to school or work anywhere.<br>You have a red sportscar and a Border Collie named Jessie.  
>Your neighbors are all old people.<p>

One day, a pretty white-haired bou moves into the house across the street.  
>You never see him outside, so you decide to go visit him.<br>"Hello, my name is Tsuki Rinea, and I'm 18. Nice to meet you!"  
>You say and smile.<br>He nods. "I'm Hitsugaya. 18." 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did you like it? I'd appreciate reviews.

This is my second fanfic ever.  
>This was just a short chapter, I'll try to make the rest a little longer.<p>

If you like Vampire Academy or Bloodlines, check out **hiseask17**'s stories.

Bankai to us all!

**Foxie-chan**


	2. First Rose

_I do not own Bleach._

**Chapter 1: First Rose**

* * *

><p>Rinea woke up at 8 sharp this Saturday. She yawned and stretched before climbing out of her bed. "Good morning." she said and petted Jessie.<br>Rinea opened her closet and pulled out a pink shirt and a pair of jeans. She quickly dressed and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

While she drank her coffee and read a book, her doorbell rang. Rinea rose from her seat at the table and went to open the door. "For miss Tsuki Rinea." a delivery man said and gave her a bright red rose. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" she smiled and closed the door. Rinea went back to the kitchen to fill a glass vase with water. She put it on her table and put the rose down.

Rinea noticed that the rose had a small note attached. It read:

**I ... ...**

**/T**

She smiled. A puzzle.

After a few seconds Rinea looked over to the place where she were in the middle of her breakfast. "Oh, my. I forgot." She hurriedly got there and picked up her book again, to continue reading. After a few pages she picked up her cup of coffee to take a sip, but noticed one thing:

"Shit! My coffee went cold!"

**End of chapter 1.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **These chapters are not going to be so long. Maybe the chapters after chapter 6 will be longer. (I've already written all the way to chapter 6)

Here's the first chapter!  
>If <strong><em>you<em>**are reading this now, please fill the box down below to let me know what you think!

I already have a few upcoming chapters ready, so _maybe _they will be up in a few days. (Review, review! *Hint hint* (I say that often, right _hiseask17_? (But it is useful)))

**BANKAI!**


	3. Second Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I'm borrowing from Tite Kubo-sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Second rose<strong>

At 10 o'clock the doorbell rang again. Rinea sat in her soft blue chair in the living room and read another book. She put the book away on the table and went to peek out the door. _  
><em>

_Who could it be now? _she thought. She peeked out the door and found a little boy, maybe six years or so, with bright orange hair.

"I'm looooooooost! I want mooooooooooooooom!" the orange-haired boy cried. Rinea hugged the little boy and brought him inside the house. The little boy sat down in her sofa while Rinea went to the kitchen. Soon she came back with two glasses of orange juice and a tray of chocolate cookies. The girl put them on the small table and sat down next to the orange-haired boy. "My name is Rinea. What is your name?" she asked kindly. "Me Ichigo." he said and smiled.

Soon Rinea knew the number to his mom - which Ichigo actually remembered - so, she called.

Rinea: Is this Kurosaki Masaki-san?  
><span>Masaki:<span> Yes. Who is this?  
><span>Rinea:<span> I'm Tsuki Rinea. Do you have a son named Ichigo?  
><span>Masaki:<span> Yes. Why do you ask, dear?  
><span>Rinea:<span> He is right now eating cookies in my sofa. He said that he was lost. Do you want me to drive him home, Kurosaki-san?  
><span>Masaki:<span> Yes, dear, but please call me Masaki. We live at XXX street number X.  
><span>Rinea:<span> Okay Masaki! Bye!  
><span>Masaki:<span> Bye, dear!

Rinea put the cellphone back in her pocket. "Come Ichigo!"

They went out to the car and Rinea drove Ichigo home. "Bye Rinea! Thank you for the cookies!" Rinea smiled at the boy.

When she got home, she found another rose with the text * . LOVE ...* in her mailbox.

**End of chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for the reviews! If I have time, I'll put up the next chapter later today (For me).

_Bankai!_


End file.
